


going down down down

by thorduna



Series: i like it heavy [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, Facials, Feelings, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may have reached his goal, but reality is always much worse than fantasy. </p><p>And Thor is a mess.</p><p>  <i>“Okay,” Thor says as he finishes up with his phone. “I have some work e-mails I need to deal with, it shouldn't take long... go upstairs to the bedroom, there's a dildo in the night stand. I'll be right there.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	going down down down

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this all started with a short one-shot, I can't seem to leave this universe be. There's plot (sort of) and feelings now!

No matter how long he stares at it, the message isn't going to change. He sighs, putting his phone down, and downs the contents of the whiskey glass in his hand.

 

_Damn._

 

Two drinks later, he picks the phone up again. The display lights up and the text message appears. Thor hits the green button.

 

_This phone number is no longer in service._

 

His stomach flips when he hears the mechanic, droning voice confirming what he already feared. He tosses the phone away, not giving a damn where it lands, and cups his face in his hands, feeling his cheek flame. He's mortified.

 

Three days ago, he texted Loki, asking him when he could come over next. After an almost twenty-four hour stretch of silence, a reply came:

 

_Hi Thor, Ive had fun but I wont be able to see you again. Bye <3_

 

It's like a déja vu. And Thor is disgusted with himself. This always happens – he scares people off. And with, well, _typical,_ relationships, it's understandable. But Loki... Thor feels terrible.

 

He's paid Loki a great deal of money, especially in the last weeks. And it still wasn't enough, because clearly Thor is just way _out there_ and he probably should get himself into check. Just how much did Loki hate him? How much did he hate everything they did, staying only for the payout? And what was it that finally made him snap and cut off contact?

 

 _What_ was _it? You locked the boy in a cock cage for a week, you goddamned pervert._

 

He discards the glass with a shaking hand and grabs the entire bottle instead.

 

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

“This is your last warning, Loki, I mean it. Now get back up front. You still have over two hours left.”

 

Loki just nods, gritting his teeth. He tugs at his apron and slips behind the cash register, tossing the “please use the next register” sign aside. Immediately people start pouring from the long line, the first customer snapping his order impatiently at him.

 

He remembers vividly as he chuckled to himself when filling out the application form for this job, promising he had “excellent customer service skills,” thinking of all the great blowjobs he's given, the customized webcam shows he's broadcasted, the smiles and interested nods he put on when listening to old boring men drone about their shitty – but rich – lives.

 

As it turns out, coffee shops don't quite have a use for any of those skills.

 

* * *

 

His day doesn't get much better when arrives home. With some effort, he jams the key into his rusty mailbox and opens it up, only to have several bills fall into his waiting hand.

 

He takes it all upstairs, moving in the darkness of his flat, only switching on one small lamp to save electricity. The whole place is not much to look at anyway. A bed, a half empty kitchen, a sagged old couch in the corner.

 

There used to be a TV, a flat screen, new and modern, in front of the couch, but Loki sold it two weeks ago. He still has his laptop and his phone, and his decent looking closet is bursting with clothes.

 

He takes a moment to look around the wreck that is his life.

 

_Surprise, surprise, Loki. You don't know shit about how to be an adult._

 

He shuts the voice down because it sounds too much like his father.

 

It's time to face the facts. He's spent the money he saved up from tricking on the deposit, on three months of rent, electricity, food, heat, water – he doesn't even want to list all the bills that keep piling up, and on electronics and clothes that he's always wanted but now are turning out to be way above his pay-grade.

 

His coffee shop one, at least.

 

But...

 

There is a notebook, tossed underneath his bed.

 

He drums his fingers on the chipped surface of his table for several long moments, thinking. Then he gets moving.

 

The first couple of calls are busts and Loki regrets showing his new phone number to these people. There is a sense of anticipation that he tries to ignore, because experience tells him it can only end in disappointment. Finally he decides not to put it off any longer and he tears through the notebook until he finds a name and a number forcefully underlined on a page all of its own. He types it into his phone with a shaking hand and presses _call_.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Four-

 

“Thor Odinson.”

 

“Um, hi, Thor. It's... um, it's Loki.” Fuck, he hates how shaky he sounds.

 

“Loki?” Thor sounds surprised, then there is rustling as though he is moving and Loki can hear a door shutting. “Oh, hi.”

 

There is nothing to it, he just has to cut right to the chase. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a... date.”

 

“A date,” Thor repeats after him, sounding weird, and Loki's stomach clenches with nerves. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but Thor is his best bet. The rest of his contacts are just small fish.

 

“Yeah,” he says, nodding into the empty room. “Like we used to.”

 

“Yeah, Loki, I know you weren't asking me out for a coffee,” Thor says and his voice is cold and flat. Loki squeezes his eyes shut. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

 

“I know it's been a while.”

 

Thor sighs, long and low and then there is silence on the line, stretching on. Loki is about to give up-

 

“Okay. When do you have time?”

 

Loki flips the switch immediately. Fuck the barista job. “Whenever you want,” he purrs.

 

“Okay. Tomorrow, at about eight. Where can I pick you up?”

 

* * *

 

Loki insisted it was no bother and he could get to Thor's house by himself. He didn't want Thor to put too much effort into setting up their meeting, but rather wanted to make everything easy and pleasant; butter him up. He is regretting it a little after the twenty minute walk he has to make once he gets off the bus. A neighbourhood like Thor's isn't exactly littered with public transport stops and it's freezing out. Thankfully he is still on time and takes a deep breath, ringing the bell.

 

Thor looks just as Loki remembers, tall and broad at the shoulders, handsome, with long blond hair and a flattering beard.

 

“Hi,” Loki smiles, trying to put on his best sultry look. Based on Thor's reserved expression, he doesn't really succeed.

 

“Hi. Come in.”

 

Once the door is closed behind Loki, he toes off his boots and takes off his coat. Thor takes it from him and hangs it. Loki waits until Thor's attention is on him again and unzips his hoodie, shrugging it off. Then he reaches for the hem of his t-shirt.

 

Thor's frown stops him.

 

“Don't get undressed.”

 

“I thought that was the way you liked it,” Loki suggests, still keeping a brave smile on.

 

Thor watches him, still with that unreadable, closed off look in his eyes. “Yeah, well, it's a bit cold for that now.”

 

_Damn right it is, the way you are looking at me._

 

Loki follows him into the kitchen where Thor pulls out a bottle of wine from the fridge and opens it, pouring it into two glasses. The sight makes Loki relax a bit – Thor was always like this, cooking and otherwise playing the host. Good to see that at least that has not changed, even though Thor's enthusiasm is clearly dampened.

 

They take it to the living room and sit down. Thor takes the armchair, which leaves Loki on the couch, unless he wants to climb into Thor's lap, and after being told to keep his damned clothes on, he doesn't think that's the best idea.

 

Thor pulls out his phone and Loki tips the wine glass to his mouth, gulping some of its contents to calm himself.

 

“Do you still have the same account number?” Thor asks.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“And this-” Thor stretches out his arm to show Loki the screen and the number typed on it, “okay for tonight?”

 

It's over two weeks in shifts at the coffee shop.

 

“Sure,” he smiles and watches Thor promptly press the confirmation in.

 

“Okay,” Thor says as he finishes up with his phone. “I have some work e-mails I need to deal with, it shouldn't take long... go upstairs to the bedroom, there's a dildo in the night stand. I'll be right there.”

 

* * *

 

Once upstairs, Loki takes off his clothes and leaves them in a neat pile. Then he tosses the covers on Thor's bed away, stretching out on the soft sheets. Damn, that mattress is comfortable. It's just the right combination of soft and bouncy, with enough resistance to-

 

He remembers what he's here for. He gets up again, popping into the adjoining bathroom quickly for some needed prep and then comes back, pulling out the lube and dildo, finding it exactly where Thor said it would be. He pours some onto his fingers and brings them to his hole, working himself for a while before turning the dildo on, letting it vibrate softly. He slides it inside, burying his face into the sheets as he pushes his ass upwards against his own hand.

 

The bed smells of Thor – he still remembers his scent after all these months – and the dildo feels good inside of him. He works it just the way he likes it, slow and deep, pushing it downwards against his belly to get some pressure against his prostate.

 

Of course, it's not nearly enough to rid him of his apprehension. Thor is acting nothing like Loki knows him and it's really worrisome. Sure, he could be happy with the money that Thor has already sent to him, but he needs something like that _regularly._ He's just going to have to up his game and make sure that when Thor leaves this bedroom the next morning, he will be convinced he needs Loki in his life. His sex life, that is.

 

He doesn't have to wait long. The dildo is going smoothly in and out of his hole and he's relaxed into it when he hears the quiet thuds of Thor's footsteps going up the stairs. He shuffles a little on his knees, arching his back and parting his legs, pressing his face into the mattress, trying to give Thor the best possible view. His cock throbs as he gets into the position, the thrill of _almost_ being seen, of making such a delectable picture... he loves it.

 

He pretends not to notice when Thor walks in, keeping his eyes closed and opening his mouth a little, fucking himself with the dildo with vigour. He yelps when Thor catches his wrist and pulls it from his hand, giving one-two-three deep thrusts with it and then pulling it out. Loki looks over his shoulder, smirking, and starts to get his elbows underneath himself to “greet” Thor properly, kiss him, undress him, get him hard-

 

A strong hand between his shoulder blades pushes him back onto the mattress. He hears Thor unzipping his pants and he strains to see Thor's expression but remains where he is, cheek on the bed and ass high up in the air. Thor kneels between his spread legs, one hand still firmly holding Loki down. With the other Loki can hear him rustling around with a condom wrapper, then reaching for the lube and then there's the unmistakable slick sound of hand on cock, spreading the lube around. He moans when Thor slips two fingers into him, but his mind is racing and so is his pulse. He doesn't like not _knowing_. He doesn't like not being able to read Thor's mood.

 

If he's honest, he slightly fears Thor will be rough with him.

 

 _Let him_ , he tells himself. _He's pissed you blew him off those months ago. He's going to assert his dominance or whatever, balm his pride and all that, and soon you will have him back._

 

He knows instinctively not to speak. Thor fingers him for a bit with dripping wet fingers, then pulls back and Loki holds his breath as the tip of Thor's cock nudges against his hole and then presses in. Thor goes slowly, moving both of his hands to rest on Loki's hips, holding him for leverage. He eases in and out and for a moment Loki can only think about the girth stretching him. His memories don't do Thor's cock justice. It's huge and Loki pants for air and this time he's certainly not playing it up.

 

Thor keeps fucking him in deep, fluid thrusts. He speeds up gradually and the grip on Loki's hips becomes a bit tighter, but he never grows rough. Never _hurts_. The rhythm of the fucking makes Loki feel it through his entire belly, his cock hanging more than half hard between his spread thighs, but he doesn't dare touch it and Thor never does. And neither does he let Loki up and at some point Loki realizes that Thor means to come just like that. That this is it, a quick, inoffensive doggy style fuck.

 

No passion, no games, no... fun.

 

He wrecks his brain, trying to come up with a way to make this _better_ without pissing Thor off by trying to struggle out from his position, but it's too late. With four rapid thrusts, Thor is bucking against his ass and coming with a low hiss let out between his teeth. He pulls out and Loki rolls onto his back just in time to see him slip the condom off, tie it up and walk to the bathroom to toss it without even glancing back.

 

They never used condoms the first time around, because they exchanged test results on their first “date”.

 

Thor is coming back from the bathroom now, dressed in a pair of boxers. Loki sprawls on the bed, reaching for his own cock and stroking it.

 

“So, what now?” he asks, smiling. _Come on, come on_.

 

“I'll call you a cab,” Thor says.

 

Loki feels himself snapping. He lets go of his cock and sits up on the bed, the smile falling.

 

“Look, I'm sorry, okay?”

 

Thor pauses his dressing and they just look at each other in silence for a while. Thor's face is unreadable, but at least he doesn't seem angry.

 

“I get that you are mad at me for cutting off contact, but... I'm here now. And this-” he gestures between them, “-is hardly the best I can provide.”

 

Thor cocks his head a little. “I'm not mad at you for stopping seeing me,” he says slowly. “That's your right. And yes, you are here now and I'm paying, so we are doing what I want.”

 

“You paid for the night,” Loki argues, hating how crude they've become about the negotiation. He used to be good at avoiding talking like that. It could ruin a mood.

 

Now however... there is no mood to ruin. That ship has fucking sailed.

 

“I'm not asking you for a refund, don't worry,” Thor snaps and there is a hint of sneer in his expression.

 

“So when will I see you again?” Loki shoots back.

 

Oh fuck it, he's doing all of this wrong. He should be seducing Thor into calling him back, not arguing like a brat with him.

 

“Friday,” Thor shrugs, expression falling back to neutral. Loki's mouth drops open and then he snaps it shut.

 

“Are you making fun of me right now?” he asks quietly after a while. Thor is fully dressed in home clothes while Loki still sits naked on his bed.

 

“No, I'm serious,” Thor says flatly, pulling out his phone. “Please come again on Friday, same time. And for the love of god, get a cab, will you? I'll pay.”

 

He's not even looking at Loki and doesn't wait for an answer before he puts the phone to his ear. Loki numbly listens to him order a cab. When the call is done, Thor just glances at him and sighs.

 

“Please get dressed.”

 

* * *

 

Loki would almost contemplate not going, except he is fired from the coffee shop – not a big surprise after skipping a shift when he was already on the manager's shit list.

 

He agonizes over whether or not to call a cab. If Thor changed his mind, he would be stuck paying for the unnecessary ride himself.

 

In the end, he does what he tells himself is the ultimate adult solution – he calls Thor.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, it's me. I just wanted to make sure we were still on tonight.”

 

“Yeah,” Thor just says, but he doesn't sound as cold as before. “Sure.”

 

So there's that. Loki gets a cab, growing increasingly nervous as they drive into Thor's nice neighbourhood. He notices the driver glancing at him a little suspiciously, which just annoys him because he is dressed well, so he doesn't know what his problem is.

 

He rings Thor quickly as they approach the house and they pull over just as Thor walks out of the door, in sweater and jeans only.

 

He pays for the cab matter-of-factly, though Loki is sure the driver is muttering something in disgust as Loki shuts the door, and then he speeds off.

 

“Keep the change,” Thor says after the car when it's already by the next house and shakes his head. “Are you okay? Was he an ass?”

 

“Just side-eyeing a little. No big deal,” Loki shrugs.

 

Thor sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “What about me?”

 

“What what about you?” Loki asks.

 

“Was _I_ an ass?”

 

Loki pauses, surprised. Thor's shoulders are hunched forward and he watches Loki bashfully, eyes wide and earnest.

 

“No,” he says grudgingly after a while. “But- can we maybe talk inside? It's cold out here.”

 

“Yeah,” Thor nods, shuddering a little. He's definitely not dressed for standing around in the cold. Once inside the house, Loki immediately smells something delicious and he says so right away, hanging his coat.

 

“It's a stew, it's been on for a couple of hours now. Come on in. Do you want wine?”

 

Loki does and it feels like they are both stalling – he is peeking into the pot, Thor fusses when choosing and opening a bottle of wine... but eventually they are just standing in the kitchen, each clutching a glass, not looking at each other and the awkwardness grows.

 

Finally, Thor sighs.

 

“Well, firstly, I just wanted to apologize.”

 

Deep down, Loki actually appreciates that. But he's not here to satisfy his ego or anything – he has goals.

 

“It's okay,” he replies mildly. “I guess I owe you an explanation too. I was... well, I moved out. Made some changes in my life, but I ultimately felt like I left too much behind.”

 

He's proud of himself for phrasing it that way. It sounds better than _I moved out from my shitty father's apartment, got my own, tried to live by the book and failed spectacularly, so here I am, hoping my best – and only – sugar daddy can take me back_.

 

Thor looks surprised. “Moved out?”

 

Loki cringes a little. “Yeah. I live alone now.”

 

He is glad when Thor drops the subject. Loki puts his wine glass aside and walks to Thor, placing his hands on Thor's chest, stroking him lightly through his sweater. “I wanna make it up to you.”

 

“There's nothing to make up for, in fact I thought-” Thor cuts off with a gasp when Loki squeezes him through the jeans.

 

“Hm?” Loki cocks his head at him, feeling Thor harden as Loki presses his palm against his crotch. “I believe the words you are looking for are _get on your knees and show me how much you've missed me, Loki_.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Thor hisses when Loki does just that, knees hitting the cold kitchen tiles. He can deal with that. He feels genuinely turned on as he unzips Thor's jeans and strokes Thor through his boxers, feeling the heat of his cock warming the fabric. Then he tugs the boxers out of the way and leans forward. The musk is strong but clean and Loki's tongue darts out to taste the sticky tip as Thor slips his fingers into Loki's hair.

 

* * *

 

Thor is losing it after the first wet touch of Loki's tongue. He looks so good, kneeling in front of Thor, blinking up at him, pink lips opening to take him in, and Thor pretty much forgets everything that was said before. Loki said absolutely _nothing_ about sex when they talked about why he stopped coming over and right now, with Loki's tongue and lips working hard around his length to get him all slick so that he can take him deep into his throat, it seems pretty irrelevant.

 

Thor has not slept with anyone since Loki, and their last fuck hardly satisfied him. He'd been trying so hard to keep everything sterile and vanilla – a dumb combination – that he just made it bad for the both of them.

 

Now his fingers tighten in Loki's hair and he tugs him closer, slipping just a bit deeper into his mouth than Loki was going to take him unprompted and Loki's eyes flutter closed.

 

“Look at me,” Thor tells him, surprised at how rough his voice is. Loki obeys – as he always does, Thor reminds himself – and looks up at Thor, green eyes framed by heavy, wet lashes. He hums around the head of Thor's cock and sucks him wetly, making obscene slurping sounds before leaning forward. He has to crane his head to keep eye-contact, but he does it anyway, swallowing Thor down, incredibly deep. Thor stares down, reaching to pet Loki's hollowed out cheeks, groaning when Loki swallows around him and then chokes.

 

Fuck.

 

A wave of arousal rises in Thor at the same time as the old feeling of guilt does – and to think he's been promising himself not to press Loki too much, not to take advantage (he's not stupid and he can read between the lines. Loki is here because he needs money, urgently) and yet here he is, a beast in him demanding that he fucks Loki's throat hard, makes him gag and cry, punishes him for leaving Thor.

 

The two opposing feelings war inside him as Loki happily sucks away, unaware of Thor's dilemma.

 

Thor hooks a thumb to the corner of Loki's mouth, making sure it stays open and allows himself a couple of harsh thrusts, just until Loki can't keep his eyes open and saliva dribbles over Thor's hand and onto Loki's chin. A lone tear slips from Loki's reddening eyes and Thor pulls his thumb out, easing his grip on Loki's hair just a bit.

 

“Come on, make daddy come,” he tells Loki, wiping the tear away as Loki breathes hard and frantically laves the head of Thor's cock with his tongue. “Show me how you've missed my cock.”

 

He's echoing what Loki suggested he tell him, but he can't bring himself to repeat it exactly.

 

And Loki does, of course he does, he is excellent at this. With some of the aggression out of Thor's system, he leans back on the countertop and watches Loki swallow down his cock, sucking at the tip and jerking him off at the base, playing with his balls with the other hand. It feels so damn good and Thor just gives over to it, the rhythm and heat of it, the lovely suction and the pouting pucker of Loki's lips.

 

Soon enough his balls are tightening and he tugs at Loki's hair to make him speed up, make him do _more_ , and he _does,_ and for a second Thor wants nothing else but to bury his cock deep in the wetness but the idea is chased down in favour of something a little bit more sinister. He groans as he feels the first pulse of cum arching from him, lets it go into Loki's mouth and then pulls out, grabbing the base of his cock and stroking himself, coating Loki's face with the rest of it. Thick splashes land on Loki's cheeks and across his mouth and he looks so delectably surprised that Thor's cock twitches hard as he wrings the last of the cum from himself.

 

Loki still just stares at him when Thor drags his thumb through the mess on his face and pushes some into his mouth. But he sucks on the digit and swallows before smiling sharply. “Someone's possessive.”

 

“Sorry.” Now that the rush of his orgasm has abated Thor doesn't quite know what to do. Loki is still kneeling in front of him, his face a mess of saliva, tears and cum.

 

“Don't be,” Loki says, and Thor even believes he means it.

 

* * *

 

Later, with Loki showered and decked out in short silk bathing robe in deep forest green that only just barely covers the tops of his thighs – a compromise of sorts, an alternative to his previous customary nudity, and with the both of them stuffed full of the delicious stew Thor made, they curl up on the couch. Thor hugs Loki to himself, refusing to feel pathetic about how good this feels.

 

“Stay the night?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Loki agrees without hesitation, eyes closed and face buried in Thor's neck.

 

This was supposed to be easy. He was supposed to enjoy good sex without weeks of pointless wining and dining, without the tightness in the expression of his partners when they saw the size of his cock, without the strained refusals when he suggested – or did – something less than vanilla. And it had worked so well for a while, too, or he thought it did, but where is he now? Cuddling with this boy whom he knows next to nothing about, familiar with the scent of his hair – and he inhales it deeply now – and addicted to the way his body feels when he goes taut and comes from whatever Thor is doing to him.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why did you really stop seeing me?”

 

A low sigh.

 

“Because I was fucking stupid.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> thorduna.tumblr.com


End file.
